


Resurrection

by LadyMeow



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 13:58:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2153259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMeow/pseuds/LadyMeow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Таймлайн 8 серии 4 сезона. Стайлз мучается бессонницей, пытаясь заставить себя сожалеть из-за размолвки с Малией  и представляя её рядом в своей постели. Скрип оконной рамы заставляет подумать, что ссора позади, но в комнату проникает совсем другой оборотень.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Resurrection

\- Малия? – Стайлз повернулся на бок и увидел ставшее уже до боли привычным лицо.  
\- Спи, Стайлз, - произнесла она, не открывая глаз.  
\- Ты же знаешь, я сплю на середине кровати, - усмехнулся парень, подвигаясь к ней поближе.  
\- Уже нет, - категорично ответила Малия, сверкнув волчьими глазами.  
Иррациональная волна мимолетного страха прокатилась по телу, но Стайлз усмехнулся, обнял повернувшуюся к нему спиной девушку и прикрыл глаза в надежде наконец заснуть. Но вместо сна через несколько секунд пришло осознание, что поза, которую он принял, крайне неудобна. Стайлз помялся, пытаясь уловить и систематизировать мириады различных мыслей, роившихся в голове, но, плюнув на эту затею и ощутив, что совсем перестал чувствовать руку, перевернулся на другой бок.  
\- У меня рука затекает, - попытался он оправдаться перед задремавшей было, а теперь вновь недовольно завозившейся Малией, поворачиваясь к ней спиной.  
\- О боже, просто иди сюда, - произнесла девушка и обняла его.  
\- Да, так определенно лучше. – Стайлз улыбнулся и открыл глаза.  
Он перевернулся на другой бок и тяжело вздохнул – вторая половина кровати была пуста. Парень потер глаза, пытаясь удержать в памяти образ, который ему только что приснился, и изо всех сил пытаясь себя убедить, что это действительно плод его подсознания, а не сознательно навязанный самому себе образ мыслей.   
\- Эх… - Стайлз тяжело вздохнул и посмотрел в сторону окна. До полнолуния оставалось всего несколько дней.   
Непонятная тоска тихо разливалась внутри. Стайлз старательно пытался думать об очередной сверхъестественной фигне, которая творится в Бикон-Хиллз, мысленно визуализировал списки смертников, перечисляя имена тех, кто ещё жив и кого уже убили, понимая, что все его близкие друзья попали в эти списки.  
\- Где же ты сейчас, Малия? – прошептал Стайлз, пытаясь вызвать внутри себя беспокойство и страх за свою девушку и прочувствовать горечь от произошедшей ссоры, и с обидным сожалением осознавая, что у него не получается.   
«На тебя обиделась твоя девчонка, Стайлз, это ужасно. Вдруг она больше не вернётся? Ты же уже привык к ней… Ты… любишь? Да, чувак, ты же любишь её! Должен любить, она ведь твоя девушка! И пусть она оборотень… Ты так давно мечтал о нормальных отношениях!.. И в последнее время почему бы не с оборотнем... Чёрт! Особенно с оборотнем! Фак!» - мысли предательски меняли русло, уводя Стайлза в ту область, которой он уже несколько месяцев усердно пытался избегать.  
Парень ещё раз окинул взглядом свою кровать, пытаясь почувствовать себя несчастным и одиноким в этой пустой постели, в которой последние несколько месяцев его каждый день согревало тёплое, горячее, порой очень горячее тело… но мысли снова подкинули образ совсем не того оборотня, лишившись которого Стайлз хотел почувствовать себя несчастным.   
\- Чёрт! – парень ударил ладонью по кровати и резко повернулся на бок.  
Всё было неправильно. Совсем не так, как нужно, как должно быть. Чем усерднее Стайлз заставлял себя переживать из-за ссоры с Малией, тем больше он злился на себя из-за того, что у него не получалось. И самым противным было осознание, что виной всему один бессовестный хмурый тип, с которым у него, наверное, на самом деле и не было ничего, пара визитов в его комнату через окно, закончившихся безумным, страстным и уносящим башню ко всем чертям сексом, ведь не в счёт? Малия ведь делала так же, лазила через окно и устраивала Стайлзу родео на всю ночь, царапая в порыве безудержной страсти спину и оставляя бордовые засосы на шее. Пока отец не застукал их однажды. С тех пор Малия начала приходить через дверь. Каждую ночь на протяжении более чем двух месяцев. Это ведь должно значить больше и цениться гораздо сильнее, чем те два раза, после которых Дерек просто уехал, не сказав ни слова, а когда объявился, то ясно дал понять, что не хочет иметь со Стайлзом ничего общего. Но почему-то…  
\- Чёрт! – Стайлз снова выругался и укрылся одеялом с головой. Он хотел испытывать эти ощущения по поводу расставания с совсем другим оборотнем, а получилось, что вновь вскрыл едва-едва с таким трудом начавшую затягиваться рану. Но эффект был достигнут. Глаза стали влажными, а постель показалась особенно холодной и пустой.   
Через несколько минут под одеялом стало душно, что лишь усугубляло и без того паршивое моральное состояние Стайлза. Но он не хотел вылезать и вообще шевелиться. Он провёл рукой по мокрому то ли от слёз, то ли от пота лицу, закрыл глаза и стал прислушиваться к своему дыханию. Это успокаивало, и, казалось, сон стал уже маячить на горизонте, подбираясь всё ближе, как вдруг резкий щелчок вернул в реальность и заставил вздрогнуть.   
Стайлз моментально скинул с себя одеяло и уставился в сторону окна, уверенный, что к нему пришла Малия. Он открыл было рот, чтобы спросить, где она была, но слова застряли комом в горле, а тело будто парализовало – освещаемый луной, возле окна стоял до боли знакомый силуэт, и это была отнюдь не Малия. Стайлз сглотнул, прочистил горло и, стараясь успокоить пустившееся в галоп сердце, стук которого, без сомнения, слышал стоящий перед ним, произнёс:  
\- Дерек? – Мужчина возле окна продолжал молча стоять на месте. – Слушай, чувак, если это ты, а я знаю, что это ты, то перестань меня пугать. Что ты здесь делаешь?  
Дерек отошел от окна и приблизился к кровати. Он выглядел немного растерянным и ужасно уставшим. А ещё он показался Стайлзу чудовищно бледным, хотя в этом, скорее всего, был виноват лунный свет, выделяющий очертания «Хмуроволка» из темноты. Стилински давно не видел его и не мог оторвать взгляда, выхватывая из сумрака каждую чёрточку, отмечая изменения, впитывая образ. Стайлз помнил, как Дерек приходил к нему, будучи альфой, и покорял исходящей от него силой и мощью, разливающейся в довольном взгляде отливающих красным глаз. Теперь же всё было по-другому. Дерек перестал быть альфой, но дело было не в этом. Что-то изменилось, и Стайлз это видел, но никак не мог уловить, что именно.   
\- Так ты мне ответишь? Зачем ты пришёл? Что-то случилось? – Стайлз старался выглядеть спокойным, но понимал, что это бесполезно. Его сердце колотилось как бешеное, а такие вещи невозможно было скрыть от оборотня.   
Дерек смотрел на него мягким спокойным взглядом, без всяких оборотнических трюков, и это несколько пугало. Он тяжело вздохнул, присел на краешек кровати и надавил пальцами на глаза, как делает человек, уставший от сидения за компьютером, после трудного рабочего дня.  
\- Я… не знаю, - честно ответил он. - Просто я открыл глаза посреди ночи, и мне непреодолимо захотелось прийти. – Про спящую в этот момент рядом Брейден Дерек решил умолчать. – Я думал, ты спишь, хотел бесшумно влезть в окно, как раньше, и просто убедиться, что всё в порядке. Но ты проснулся, а я… больше не могу быть, как раньше.  
\- Вообще-то я и не спал. – Стайлз встал с кровати, подошёл к столу, на который оперся, оказавшись лицом к Дереку, и скрестил руки на груди.   
Дерек явно издевался, Стайлз уже давно привык общаться с оборотнями, чтобы знать о том, что они за несколько метров отчетливо слышат сердцебиение, дыхание, и точно могут определить, спит человек или нет. А посему Дерек определённо врал, но выглядел при этом искренним и… несчастным. Это ужасно бесило. Но ещё больше бесило осознание того, как сильно Стайлз по нему соскучился.  
\- Послушай, Дерек, может быть, когда-то всё и было по-другому. Пока однажды ты без каких-либо объяснений не свалил из Бикон-Хиллз, прихватив с собой сестру и дядю. Не знаю, зачем ты потом вернулся, но ты прав, теперь всё по-другому. У меня есть девушка, а у тебя нет права пробираться ночью ко мне в окно. Так что, если ничего страшного и неотложного не произошло, то, будь добр, проваливай.   
Дерек задумчиво опустил глаза, потом бросил взгляд на фотографию Стайлза и Малии, стоящую рядом на тумбочке и отлично подсвеченную луной, молча поднялся с кровати и направился к окну.  
Стайлз остолбенел. Он не ожидал, что Дерек вот так безропотно его послушается. Он надеялся, что оборотень хотя бы сверкнёт своими волчьими глазами в ответ, а в глубине души очень хотел, чтобы Дерек резко схватил его, впечатал спиной в стенку (господи, даже став подростком, он сделал так, едва чуть-чуть разозлился!) и накрыл его губы поцелуем, выбивающим из головы все мысли, какие только есть, а мысли о Малии в первую очередь. Но Дерек снова уходил, на этот раз потому, что его прогнал Стайлз, и это вызывало панику. Стилински ужасно, до дрожи в коленках, не хотелось снова потерять его. Нужно было срочно что-то сделать, но Стайлз никак не мог придумать, что.  
Дерек снова взглянул на него, так, будто прощался, и полез было в окно. Стайлз чертыхнулся про себя и решил наплевать на свою гордость. Он быстро метнулся к окну и схватил Дерека за рукав его кожаной куртки.  
\- Почему так всё получилось?  
Хейл проявлял чудеса спокойствия. Он даже не огрызнулся и не попытался сбросить со своего рукава руку Стайлза.   
\- Что ты имеешь в виду?  
\- Почему ты уехал тогда, не сказав ни слова? Неужели у нас всё было так плохо?  
\- Мою сестру чуть не убили, я должен был увести её из Бикон-Хиллз. Здесь и без того хватало подростков, за которых я нёс ответственность. И, если ты помнишь, справился с этой задачей я весьма хреново. – Дерек опустил глаза и уставился в пол. – Практически всю мою стаю убили, хорошо, что Айзеку хватило ума уйти к Скотту. Я не мог допустить гибель членов моей и без того почти истреблённой семьи.  
\- Но ты ведь потом вернулся. Я не хочу сказать, что думал, будто между нами что-то есть, просто…  
\- Когда я вернулся, ты был Ногицуне. Я чувствовал твой страх. Я искал тебя. И я попытался сделать всё, что в моих силах, чтобы не позволить Арджентам и этому лисьему семейству, которое и заварило всю кашу со злым японским духом, убить тебя. Но ты ничего не помнил, Стайлз. А потом вернулась Кейт, и…  
\- И мы отправились в Мексику, и рисковали своими жизнями, чтобы спасти тебя! – Стайлз отпустил рукав Дерека и скрестил руки на груди. – И мы сделали это. Кстати, думаешь, легко было нянчиться с тобой четырнадцатилетним? Ты был таким же упрямым и хмурым. Но плюс к этому ты не мог контролировать свою силу и сох по Кейт Арджент, которая вдвое старше тебя. – Дерек выгнул бровь, явно улавливая нотки ревности в голосе Стайлза, который в очередной раз внутренне чертыхнулся из-за того, что палится. – А потом ты резко повзрослел и продолжил избегать меня…  
\- Стайлз. – Стайлз мгновенно заткнулся и уставился на Дерека. – Когда я «резко повзрослел», во мне кое-что изменилось. Потом я узнал, что я в списке смертников, а это значит, что на меня ведётся охота, а если я буду рядом с тобой, то… Знаешь, чтобы убить оборотня ради таких денег, охотник вряд ли смутится наличием побочного эффекта в виде задетого шальной пулей человека, оказавшегося рядом. Я не могу подвергать тебя опасности, Стайлз.  
Кажется, такое объяснение вывело Стилински из себя. Он взмахнул руками и едва не прокричал:  
\- Что? Серьёзно, Дерек?! А тебя не смущает, что все мои друзья в этом списке?! Что мы каждый день пытаемся что-то сделать с этим, как-то бороться, строить планы! Да если так посмотреть, я всё время в опасности! С того самого дня, как Скотта укусил твой полоумный дядя, а ты нарисовался в моей жизни! А теперь ты считаешь, что избегать и игнорировать меня значит не подвергать меня опасности? Блеск! Ничего поумнее придумать не мог?  
\- Да, Стайлз! – Кажется, Дерек наконец разозлился. – Скотт, Кира, Малия, маленький бета Лиам выпустят когти и будут рвать глотки любому, кто задумает напасть на них или на тебя! Даже банши Лидия способна дезориентировать врага своим криком! А я…   
Дерек будто выдохся. Он посмотрел Стайлзу в глаза и тихо произнёс:  
\- Я теряю силу, Стайлз. Мой волк умирает, и это очень больно и страшно. Почти так же, как когда я потерял в пожаре свою семью. Мои глаза больше не меняют цвет, я не чувствую запахи, как раньше, не слышу того, о чём говорит Питер по телефону в соседней комнате. Даже биения твоего сердца я сейчас не слышу. И это очень страшно. Будто тебя нет здесь. Будто ты мёртв. Когда я помогал твоему отцу поймать Безмолвного, я не почувствовал запаха крови, лужа которой была приманкой. И быстроты реакции мне едва хватило, чтобы повалить на пол твоего отца. Топор Безмолвного вонзился в стену в паре сантиметров от головы шерифа. В тот момент я представил, что на его месте мог быть ты, и, знаешь… я испугался. Потому что при твоей подвижности сделай ты одно лишнее движение, и я не смог бы тебя спасти. – Стайлз стоял как вкопанный, уставившись на Дерека, и не лез перебивать. Он был настолько шокирован тем, что Хейл говорит, что просто потерял дар речи. А Дерека несло. Стайлз никогда его таким не видел, но, видимо, Хмуроволку сейчас было настолько плохо, что просто необходимо было выговориться. – Я не знаю, что мне делать, Стайлз. Всю жизнь моим оружием были клыки и когти, моим щитом – зрение, обоняние, слух и быстрота реакции. Мой волк, моя сущность. Моя душа. Я чувствую, как теряю его. Как он слабеет и забивается в угол, не в силах даже поднять морду. Я не умею жить без него. Я чувствую себя абсолютно беспомощным. Я лёгкая добыча, слабая. В животном мире меня давно бы уже растерзали. Или убили бы свои же, чтоб не мучился, чтоб не потерять лицо и волчью гордость. Я больше не могу защитить даже себя, Стайлз. Не говоря уже о других. Поэтому мне лучше держаться от тебя подальше. Ты мне слишком дорог, чтобы я позволил себе не смочь защитить тебя.   
Он замолчал и снова развернулся к окну, намереваясь уйти. Стайлз отмер, когда Хейл уже влез на подоконник.  
\- Дерек! – Дерек обернулся. – Но если ты так боишься за меня, тогда почему сейчас пришёл?  
\- Я же сказал тебе, я больше не слышу твоего сердца. Мне захотелось убедиться, что всё в порядке.  
Стайлз усмехнулся.  
\- На каком же расстоянии ты его слышал раньше?  
\- На любом, - тихо ответил Дерек. – Мой волк всегда знал, когда ты в порядке, и чувствовал, если что-то не так. Поэтому я начал рваться в Бикон-Хиллз, как только тебе стали сниться кошмары, и, если бы мы с Питером не были в тот момент в плену у охотников, возможно, я успел бы до того, как в тебя вселился Ногицуне.   
Стайлз широко распахнул глаза и открыл рот.  
\- И сейчас ты хочешь уйти?   
Дерек покачал головой.  
\- Я всё ещё в списке, Стайлз. И я становлюсь с каждым днём всё беспомощнее.   
\- Канима! – выкрикнул Стайлз. Дерек, начавший было вылезать в окно, резко обернулся на Стайлза и удивлённо замер.  
\- Что?  
\- Вспомни Каниму. Тогда, в бассейне, когда ты был беспомощен и я спас тебя. Дерек, да, я человек, у меня нет когтей и прочих волчьих примочек, но я уже привык жить в мире сверхъестественного и выживать в нём. Я уже не тот уязвимый маленький мальчик, которого нужно опекать и оберегать на каждом шагу. Да, конечно, я знаю, что в случае чего Скотт всегда примчится на помощь, но, я считаю, у меня достаточно знаний, чтобы до этого момента защитить себя… И тебя. Дерек. Если всё действительно так, как ты говоришь, и я дорог тебе, то, пожалуйста, не уходи.   
Дерек смотрел на Стайлза, и не нужно было быть волком, чтобы увидеть, как сильно тот хочет, чтобы он остался. И Дерек хотел этого не меньше. Он ужасно устал и соскучился. И если бы сейчас была жива мать, он бы прибежал и уткнулся носом ей в колени, ища помощи, потому что внутри было так мертвенно пусто! Но матери не было. Зато был Стайлз. Обычный человеческий мальчишка, привязавший к себе оборотня ещё несколько лет назад. Такой манящий и родной, которого Дерек боялся потерять настолько, что между своим Стайлзом и живым Стайлзом выбирал живого.   
\- Чувак, послушай, - Стайлз решил сменить тактику, - если ты действительно лишился своих волчьих способностей, то я как гостеприимный хозяин дома, в который ты влез через окно, не могу отпустить тебя одного на улицу в такое позднее время. Тем более что ты всё ещё в списке. А вот в дом к шерифу полиции, я думаю, охотники за тобой не полезут, сколько бы денег ни предлагали за твою голову. Ну же, Дерек, мысли логически.   
Он подошёл и взял Хейла за руку, и тот, как послушный ребёнок, слез с подоконника. Стайлз закрыл окно, задёрнул шторы, включил ночник и указал Дереку на кровать.   
\- Ложись, другого спального места у меня всё равно нет.   
Дерек разулся, снял куртку, оставшись в майке и джинсах, повесил её на спинку стула и лёг.  
\- Молодец, - похвалил Стайлз, выключил свет, довольно успешно на ощупь добрался до кровати и лёг рядом с Дереком.   
Сердце вновь заколотилось, и Стайлзу было удивительно, что Дерек теперь не слышит этого. Они лежали молча. Сама ситуация того, что он лежит в одной постели с Дереком, будоражила сознание Стайлза. Ему хотелось что-то сказать или сделать, а ещё больше хотелось, чтобы Дерек что-то сделал. Что-то такое…  
\- А где Малия? – вдруг спросил Дерек.  
«Совсем не такое», - подумал Стайлз.  
\- Вы поссорились?  
\- Что? Да нет, мы… - Стайлз ужасно растерялся.  
\- Знаешь, - продолжил Дерек, совершенно никак не отреагировав на замешательство Стайлза, - а ведь в моём теперешнем состоянии эта девочка в два счёта перегрызёт мне горло.  
\- Что? Стоп, чувак, ты что, боишься Малию?  
\- А ты? – улыбнулся в ответ Дерек.  
\- Послушай, Дерек, ты залез ко мне в окно, лежишь со мной в одной кровати, и тебе больше не о чем поговорить?  
\- Я могу уйти.  
\- Хватит! - Стайлз разозлился и пихнул Дерека локтем в бок.  
Дерек зашипел, стиснул зубы и, зажав руками место ушиба, повернулся на бок спиной к Стайлзу.  
\- Ой, да ладно! Я ж не сильно. Даже человеку не было бы настолько больно, как ты пытаешься изобразить. Дай посмотрю.   
Стайлз зажёг светильник на тумбочке и с удивлением увидел пятнышко крови на майке Дерека.  
\- О мой бог!   
Он задрал майку и увидел пропитанную кровью повязку на левом боку Дерека.  
\- Что это?  
\- Меня ранили. И рана под повязкой вроде начинала затягиваться. Пока ты не попал по ней локтем. Я же говорю, я уже совсем не оборотень…  
Стайлз аккуратно отодрал пластырь и снял повязку. Рана была совсем свежая и кровоточила. Он много раз видел Дерека в крови с царапинами намного серьёзнее этой и никогда всерьёз не переживал – знал, что оборотень исцелится. А теперь… рана не затягивалась, и по телу Стайлза прошла дрожь от осознания, что Дерека реально могут убить.  
\- Надо поменять повязку. Лежи, я сейчас всё принесу.  
Стайлз сбегал в ванную, вернулся с чистыми бинтами и пластырем и закрыл за собой дверь на ключ. Дерек послушно лежал на спине и старался не шипеть и не дёргаться, когда Стайлз обрабатывал рану перекисью. Потом Стилински аккуратно наложил повязку, приклеил её пластырем, положил на неё руку и посмотрел на Дерека. Игра в гляделки длилась несколько минут, потом Дерек внезапно дёрнулся, в один момент уложил Стайлза на спину и навис сверху.  
\- Знаешь, я действительно боялся застать Малию у тебя. Не знаю, смогло бы то обстоятельство, что я потерял силу, удержать меня от необдуманных поступков?   
Дерек наклонился и жадно поцеловал Стайлза, будто несколько дней шёл по пустыне и наконец добрался до спасительного источника. Он прижался всем телом и гладил Стайлза, залезая под футболку, сминая ткань, оглаживая упругие мышцы пресса и груди, задевая пальцами бусинки сосков. Стайлз обнимал Дерека и прижимал к себе, не позволяя отстраниться, даже чтоб глотнуть воздуха, боясь отпустить хоть на секунду. Он страшно, безумно соскучился, ужасно устал пытаться не думать о Дереке и давить в себе слёзы, вспоминая ночи, которые они провели вместе. А ещё он кошмарно сильно хотел Дерека и изнывал от жажды почувствовать его в себе, отдаться ему, полностью и без остатка.  
Дерек продолжал ласкать Стайлза, стянув с него футболку, кусаясь и оставляя засосы, вылизывая шею и медленно спускаясь к ключицам и болезненно чувствительным соскам. Стайлз выгибался, не в силах сдерживать нетерпеливые стоны. Член прилип к пупку, неприятно стянутый тканью. Такой же возбуждённый и жаждущий ласки орган Дерека упирался в бедро, и Стайлз был уже не в силах терпеть.   
\- Подожди секунду.   
Он с большим сожалением отодвинул от себя Дерека, тот, кажется, недовольно зарычал, и потянулся к ящику тумбочки, нащупал тюбик смазки и протянул Хейлу. Дерек с некоторым удивлением посмотрел на тюбик, затем на Стайлза.  
\- Не смотри на меня так, в глубине души я надеялся, что однажды ты придёшь.  
Дерек ещё раз взглянул на полупустой тюбик, а потом снова перевёл взгляд на Стайлза.  
\- Ладно, хорошо, иногда я представлял, что ты всё же пришёл. Ну же, Дерек, давай, прошу тебя!  
Дерек улыбнулся, фантазия завела его ещё больше. Он стянул со Стайлза пижамные штаны, разделся сам и выдавил немного смазки себе на пальцы. Стайлз положил подушку под ягодицы и призывно расставил ноги, затуманенным взглядом глядя на Дерека. Хейл дотронулся до плотного, сжатого колечка мышц, помассировал его и протолкнул палец на одну фалангу. Стайлз откинулся на подушку, закрыл глаза и со стоном выдохнул. Он всё ещё был узким, но не настолько, чтобы проникновение одного пальца причинило ему боль. Дерек добавил второй, Стайлз выгнулся и шумно задышал. Хейл улыбнулся и отметил про себя, что Стайлз далеко не пару раз представлял, что он пришёл к нему.   
Дерек задвигал пальцами, растягивая и смазывая, оглаживая гладкие мягкие стеночки и с удовольствием отмечая, какой Стайлз чистенький. Он добавил третий палец, и Стайлз издал такой громкий и похабный стон, что Дерек подумал, что сейчас в комнату влетит шериф, но даже это не смогло бы его остановить.   
\- Знаешь, когда из тебя изгнали Ногицуне, - задыхаясь, зашептал Дерек, - мне приснилось, будто у тебя на руке шесть пальцев, и ты растягиваешь себя ими всеми, когда меня нет рядом, представляя, что мы вместе.   
Стайлз снова выгнулся – Дерек сгибал пальцы, каждый раз задевая простату.  
\- Будь у меня шесть пальцев, я бы так и сделал, – простонал он. – Снял на видео и показал бы тебе.  
Дерек улыбнулся.  
\- Тебе было хорошо, когда ты представлял, что я пришёл к тебе?  
\- Да! – выдохнул Стайлз. – Но тогда, когда это был действительно ты, было в разы лучше.  
Дерек зарычал, смазка закапала с члена. Дерек заметил, что у Стайлза прозрачные капельки уже давно стекают с красной набухшей головки на живот. Хейл не удержался, наклонился, широко лизнул член от самого основания и обхватил губами головку, вылизывая и посасывая.  
\- Ах! Боже, Дерек, я сейчас кончу!  
\- Рано!  
Дерек зажал член Стайлза у основания и одним длинным плавным движением вошёл в него полностью. В глазах потемнело, кровь начала пульсировать в висках, а волк, которого Дерек не чувствовал уже несколько дней, зашевелился где-то на границе сознания. Дерек сделал несколько медленных движений, наслаждаясь ощущениями и длинными протяжными стонами Стайлза, а затем взял бешеный темп.   
С миром творилось что-то странное, вселенная растворялась в небывалых ощущениях, криках и стонах, в голове шумело, а в груди разливалась необыкновенная радость, граничащая с эйфорией, сознание отключилось, отдавшись во власть подсознания, которое, казалось, в муках блаженства рождалось на свет заново.  
Громкий крик Стайлза вернул Дерека в реальность вместе с оргазмом, настигшим секундой позже, в разы усиленным ритмичным сокращением мышц вокруг изливающегося члена. Дерек рухнул на Стайлза, не выходя из него, устроив голову у него на груди и шумно часто дыша.  
\- Дерек. – Ласковая рука провела по спине, по руке и остановилась на когтистых пальцах.  
Дерек резко поднялся и посмотрел на Стайлза.  
\- Дерек, твои глаза. Они оранжевые. – Стайлз поднёс к губам его руку, на которой были выпущены когти, и поцеловал. – Ты чувствуешь что-нибудь?  
Дерек прислушался. Внутри, где-то глубоко-глубоко, сверкал глазами и счастливо рычал довольный волк. Он ещё не окреп и выглядел, будто после тяжёлой болезни, но Дерек точно знал, что он набирается сил и идёт на поправку.  
\- Да, Стайлз, я его чувствую, - улыбнулся Дерек.  
Стайлз притянул его к себе, поцеловал и прошептал:  
\- Не оставляй меня больше.  
Дерек благодарно лизнул его в нос, устроил поудобнее и обнял. Стало так тепло, спокойно и уютно. Сон пришёл почти сразу, и впервые за долгое время Стайлзу грезились не кошмары, а солнышко, пони, радуга и преданный чёрный волк, счастливо виляющий хвостом и дёргающий задними лапами, когда Стайлз чесал ему пузо.


End file.
